monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppelganger
The Doppelganger is a secret boss created by Rogue Translator (Battle/Story) and wizard898 (CGs) for Monster Girl Quest Chapter 2; as the scenario is entirely fanmade, it is non-canon. She is not to be confused with the official Doppel Luka and also not to be confused with Doppelganger (species). Doppelgangers have the ability to copy other people looks and abilities, however they can only mimic one person for an hour unless the Doppelganger “switches bodies” with that person by draining him/her. They also can only copy one person at a time. The Doppelganger is apparently a power-hungry type of character, as she desires Luka’s power. However she is not unintelligent and knows ways to take advantage of their battle to turn the tables. This particular one also has a tendency to call Luka a moron. However, she overestimates Luka’s potential as she does not know about SP, the limiter and condition to their skills; when they both use Salamander, she even admits to not know what it is. Luka can use this to his advantage. To play the Doppelganger scene, acquire the achievement “Second Chapter Monsterpedia Complete” and a new entry (“???”) below Goddess Ilias (2) in the Monsterpedia will appear. Click on that entry to begin the story and the fight. If Chapter 2 is integrated into Chapter 3, then the scene will still be available through an isolated white dot at the bottom of the extras selection screen, provided that Chapter 2's gloval.sav ''file with the achievement was imported into Chapter 3 after. After Alice wolfed down their food yet again, Luka heads out to find something to replace what she had eaten. However, he hears Alice’s voice and follows the voice stationed deeper within the forest. He notes that she calls him a “moron” instead of an “idiot”, but doesn't suspect anything. When he encounters her, “Alice” turns out to be a Doppelganger and copies Luka’s form and abilities. The monster is rather impressed by the potential and power of this particular human compared to others and desires to take Luka’s form and abilities permanently. After a long battle, the Doppelganger is finally sealed into the form of a mirror. If Quadruple Giga is used, there is a bit of extra dialogue where Luka wonders how two Quadruple Gigas completely annihilated the forest and if Alice may have been caught in the blast, although the destruction could cause her to scurry over to check what happened. Luka then searches for Alice, wondering how he’ll break it to her that there’s no dinner. Battle Overview Being the exact copy of Luka, she has every single of his moves at her disposal. She will mimic and parry all of Luka’s abilities, resulting both taking the same damage. In order to win, take advantage of her SP count and her habit to use Meditation when low on HP. Thus, avoid using Salamander so she does not restore SP. Be aware that her SP bar is not visible, so keep track. There are four scenarios in where the Doppelganger will do things differently than Luka: *When the Doppelganger is at less than half health, she will use Meditation if Luka uses a normal Attack. *When Luka uses Meditation after her, the Doppelganger will attack normally. *When Luka uses Meditation above half health, the Doppelganger will attack normally. *When the Doppelganger has insufficient SP to use a skill, Luka will attack with no retaliation from Doppelganger if that skill has higher SP than Doppelganger’s current SP. Avoid using the Four Spirits unless she has insufficient SP, as they do nothing but extra dialogue. If she is unable to use the spirit, Luka is scripted to attack and acquire free hits until the Doppelganger can use the spirit. *If Luka uses Sylph and she is unable to, he quickly deals two normal hits while avoiding her attacks and ends off with Lightning Sword Flash. At the end, she manages to use Sylph. *If Luka uses Gnome and she is unable to, Luka attacks with heavy critical damage while her attacks prove ineffective. Afterwards, she manages to use Gnome. *If Luka uses Undine and she is unable to, he avoids her attacks while dealing three normal hits, and uses Serene Demon Sword. Eventually, she manages to use Undine; if she does before Luka`s barrage is complete, he will stop. *If Luka uses Salamander and she is unable to, Luka gains the upper hand and uses Vaporizing Rebellion Sword while breaking the Doppelganger’s attempts to parry. At the end, she manages to use Salamander and restore her SP. Avoid using Edging which results her easily taking advantage of him. Also avoid using Wait or Guard which also ends up being taken advantage with '''Copied Masturbation' which puts Luka into an unbreakable bind; if he does happen to endure the attack, the remainder of her attacks are halved until it reaches 1 to which he will take no damage; the only way to end the battle is to Surrender or Request a Release. If Luka tries to Surrender, he simply shouts that he won’t let a copy defeat him. If he tries to Request, the Doppelganger won’t allow him to trick her. Using Quadruple Giga is nothing but extra dialogue as they both end up destroying the forest and replacing it with a sandy desert. Using it again results nothing happening. If Luka tries to use Quadruple Giga and she is unable to, she’ll realize the dangerous potential of it and cancel it as he infuses the power of the earth to the attack. If both sides knock out each other while in the forest, Doppelganger heals due to being accustomed to her natural habitat. If this happens in the sandy desert, Luka dies and the Doppelganger becomes sealed. If Luka loses the fight, the Doppelganger proceeds to mount Luka and rape him with vaginal intercourse, planning to switch bodies with him afterwards and then permanently seal off her former body's powers with the Angel Halo, leaving him trapped in a normal human girl's body. After he ejaculates, she realizes that Luka's new body could potentially become strong again, so to counter that she impregnates herself, forcing Luka to live the rest of his days as a mother to his child. After the rape, Luka fails to find Alice; meanwhile, the Doppelganger accepts the Sabasa King’s proposal into marrying Sara, only to adopt the title “Great Demon Luka” and attack human settlements, raping and subjugating all in his path. Evaluation This evaluation is done by Amira, not Goddess Ilias. “Oh, my darling! What are you doing here? Y...You didn't possible do... Perverted things with someone besides me, did you? I hope not... That would break my pure maiden heart... A Doppelganger, was it? Well that's easy, just fight her two on one! She can only mimic one person, so just get that snake lady... What? She doesn't fight with you? I knew I should have been the heroine... If it was me by your side, I would shield you from every blow, darling. Throw that harlot away and take me instead! But until we petition for me to replace her, you'll need to defeat this monster... Why don't you just try to experiment around with your abilities? Maybe she will do something different from you, and you can exploit that... Now go, my darling Luka. I'll be waiting for you.” Battle Strategy Due to the fact that she will mimic and parry most of the player’s tactics, she can be an extreme hassle. One way to win is to take advantage of her SP count. Lower her SP to 0 by using Vaporizing Rebellion Sword then Earth Rumbling Decapitation and finally normal Attack. After the normal Attack, she will use Meditation and have no SP. Afterwards, use Sylph, Gnome, and Undine/Salamander to acquire free strikes and she should be defeated by the time the last spirit is used. Another way is to normal Attack four times, then Meditation; she normal Attacks instead. With Luka’s health higher than hers, use Salamander then Vaporizing Rebellion Sword and she should go down. Trivia *The BGM that plays in the fight originated from Labyrinth of Touhou - Boss Battle A (1st Ver.). Category:Artist: wizard898 Category:Bosses Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Fan Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters